


Believer

by LilianaSnow



Series: Four Born of Lust and Pride [5]
Category: Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Andy Is Feeling Better, Beautiful, Caretaking, Eating Disorders, Everything is Beautiful and Everything Hurts, Group Activity, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Mentioned Eating Disorders, Multi, Past Eating Disorders, Perfect, Polyamory, Tea, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 00:56:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14944611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilianaSnow/pseuds/LilianaSnow
Summary: Patrick is refusing to let Andy stay down.





	Believer

**Author's Note:**

  * For [laudanum_cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/laudanum_cafe/gifts).



> For motivating me and telling me that I probably should get work done... Even though I don't wanna.

Patrick poured the tea into Andy's mug, then his own, then Joe's, Pete's, and Brendon's.

They all toom a sip, except for Andy. He accepted the cup, but all he did was stare at it. Brendon had given an appropriate portion of food to Patrick to get him to eat.

"Andy... What's wrong?" Joe asked, reaching out to touch his arm.

Andy flinched slightly and looked at Patrick, but spoke to all of them. "I'm scared. That one of you will leave me... That you'll be angry if I mess up the pregnancy. Or if I don't mess it up."

"Oh, Andy..." Pete whispered, looking into his eyes. "We won't be angry at you. And we won't leave you. We'll stay right here."

Andy looked down, shaking slightly. Patrick held out a home-baked, bite-sized cookie. Andy opened his mouth and ate it.

"Andy, we fell in love with Andrew John Hurley. Tattooed drummer, major in biology. Butterfly-voiced vegan who loves us all. Who loves Star Wars and cared the most about our band. Who saved all of our lives and helped us beat eating disorders. Are you any different than you were before?" Patrick's voice was soft.

"No..."

"Are you somehow worth less to society?" Brendon asked.

"No." In this world, carriers were considered almost... holy. They carried life and held down jobs. They were just like women, but they were more likely to die. If you knocked one up and abandoned them, they could publicly whip you with a stick the size of their forearm. If they felt like it.

"Are you going to kill anyone now?" Pete asked.

"No..." Carriers were even less likely to miscarry.

"Are you any less in love with us?" Joe asked.

"No! Of course not!" His voice was hysterical. "I think I've fallen even harder..."

"Then there's no reason any of us should want to leave." Patrick held out a carrot, and Andy ate it.

After a while, Andy asked them if any of them had had a lapse in their disorders, secretly to tell himself they weren't only sticking around so he would make sure they were alive.

"Eating normally and working out," Patrick assured him.

"Nope. Haven't binged in two years." Pete was a nervous eater- he had gained weight binge-eating during anxiety attacks. Andy had stolen his food and moderated it, so Pete lost the weight and learned to manage himself.

"Last time I threw up was when I had the stomach flu." Joe, bulimic. Andy had replaced his laxatives with an agent meant to help keep food down until digested. It had worked.

"I eat when I'm hungry or Pete's made food." Pete was a great cook and Brendon liked to binge eat it, but that was nothing compared to the way he'd binge eat things like fish and fruit and grains in an attempt to gain weight. He'd felt he was a bit too thin. Andy had told him that he was muscle, and that he was perfect. He'd also regulated the amount of food Brendon had access to at any given moment.

"What about you, Andy?" Patrick asked. He was the only one who knew about Andy's anorexia.

"I haven't been eating enough... But I don't know why. I like my weight. I want to maintain it."

"It's pregnancy, And. You won't feel hungry for the next few weeks. That's why I'm feeding you." Patrick smiled kindly.

Andy broke out a smile, finally feeling better. They didn't need him. They wanted him. They loved him for him. And they were watching out for him.


End file.
